henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Caved In
Caved In is the seventeenth episode in Season 1 of Henry Danger. Plot Mr.Gooch and Schwoz are running out of Junk-N-Stuff and Henry tells them to stop but they don't. Charlotte asks why they are leaving and Henry tells her they are running away from Ray because he is in a very bad mood because it was his super-anniversary. Henry tells Charlotte the reason why Ray hates it is because he never got the chance to have a normal life. A small girl walks in and asks if she can play the piano. Henry says yes and she starts playing but then Ray comes and makes her cry and she runs out of the store. Henry and Charlotte want to celebrate Ray's super- anniversary so they blindfold him and take him dow to the Man Cave and show him a bunch of fun cool kids stuff. Charlotte tells Ray that Piper ans Jasper were coming to spend the day because Piper sprained her ankle and was on crutches and they could cut to the front of the line at the amusement park. Henry tells Ray that the camping stuff belonged to Jasper and that he was very fun when you got used to him. Then, Jasper and Piper come to Junk-N-Stuff and Henry lets them in. Jasper sits behind Mr.Gooch's desk and flips the emergency lockdown switch even though Piper told him not to. A loud noise goes off and Henry, Charlotte, and Ray don't know what's happening. When the noise is over, they check all the appliances but nothing works. Ray tells them that they were in the middle of an emergency lockdown and that it was a security measure incase a villian found out that Ray lives here and tried to force his way down, Mr. Gooch can flip the switch and lock the whole place down. Henry, Charlotte, and Ray realize that Jasper flipped the switch and Henry takes out his phone to call Jasper but Ray stops him and says that phones don't work in the lockdown. At Junk-N-Stuff, Piper is screaming because she can't get a signal on her phone. Jasper tells her to stop screaming and to walk around and maybe she'll get a signal. Piper begins walking around when Jasper notices that Piper was not using her crutches to help her walk. He asks her why she wasn't using her crutches and Piper tells him that she doesn't have a sprained ankle and that she made the whole thing up because at the amusement park, she would be able to cut in lines. Jasper then calls her very bad. At the Man Cave, Henry is asking if Ray can cancel the lockdown but Ray says that the lockdown will be for 48 hours (2 days) and that there was nothing anybody could do to change that. Charlotte realizes that it means that Piper and Jasper are trapped in Junk-N-Stuff together. They look at the security camera and it shows Piper chasing Jasper with her crutches. Ray then looks at Henry and Charlotte with a weird expression on his face. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Guest Cast *Natalie Coughlin as Suzy Trivia *Nathan Kress directed this episode, making it his directorial debut. *Charlotte, Henry, and Ray break the fourth wall when they look in the camera to imply that you shouldn't roast marshmallows, or start a campfire for that matter, without adult supervision. *Spencer's squirrel camera from iCarly was seen being held by Henry in the opening scene at Junk 'n' Stuff. Additionnaly, Charlotte's duck mask seems to be the one that Mandy Valdez from iCarly used. *Ray's bicycle bursting into flames may be a homage to Spencer's running gag of the same situation. *Schwoz and Mr. Gooch briefly appear at the beginning, but they have no lines and their faces weren't shown. Also, both Michael D. Cohen and Duncan Bravo aren't credited, meaning that it wasn't them, but doubles. **Despite these cameos, this is the second episode without any recurring character, after The Secret Gets Out. *This is only the second time that Jasper appears at Junk-N-Stuff, after The Danger Begins. Same for Piper, who appears here willingly, unlike in Jasper Danger. *Only Junk-N-Stuff and the Man Cave are featured in this episode. *Piper almost found out how to access at the Man Cave. * The word Fum is a reference to the Spongebob episode "Chum Bucket Surpreme" where Patrick comes up with a catchy slogan for the Chum Bucket which included the word Fun missspelled Fum which said "Chum Is Fum. * It shows that Ray does care about Charlotte and Henry when he says that it was sweet of them to plan the super- anniversary for him. Goofs Gallery Videos Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes Category:Nathan kress